I Want To Marry You
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/YunRa/AU/Crack/Fluff] Summary: He will be married with... whom?


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: I Want To Marry You~**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing Cast : Yunjae and Yunra**

**Genre : Fluff~~ little bit crack xD (but not sure)**

**Length this ff: 7 pages MsW**

* * *

'**Kling'**

Suara lonceng berdenting pelan seiring pintu kayu berlapis kaca itu terbuka –menadakan bahwa ada pengunjung baru yang datang. Orang itu terdiam memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruang café. Manik matanya yang besar dan hitam mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

"Selamat datang. Untuk berapa orang?" tanya salah seorang _waiter_ padanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Orang itu membalas senyumnya.

"Dua orang." Jawab orang itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

_Waiter_ itu tersenyum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap seisi _café_ untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat meja di pojok dekat jendela yang sudah kosong. Namun, _coffee cup_ dan piring kecil masih terlihat di atasnya.

"Di sebelah sana." Ucap_ waiter_ itu sambil berjalan mendekati meja kosong yang ada di pojok ruang _café _dekat jendela. Orang itu mengikuti _waiter_ yang berjalan di depannya. Hentakan sepatu _boots_-nya, begitu terdengar jelas di atas lantai kayu di café itu. Setelah tiba di pojok ruangan, sang _waiter _membersihkan _coffee cup_ dan piring kecil yang tadi ada di atas meja.

"Terima kasih." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh sang _waiter _dengan senyuman ramah.

"Apa anda mau pesan sesuatu, _nona?" _tanya _waiter_ sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk menulis pesanan pelanggannya. Wanita itu melepaskan mantel coklat selututnya kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menggulung mantel coklatnya dan meletakan mantel itu di atas pangkuannya. Wanita itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang bergelombang.

"Aku pesan _vanilla late ice blended_ saja." Jawab wanita itu setelah cukup lama _waiter_ menunggunya dengan sabar. _Waiter_ itu tersenyum kemudian menuliskan pesanannya.

"Ada yang lain? Hari ini kami ada menu spesial _'Orangeberry Cheese Cake'_. Mungkin nona mau mencobanya?" _waiter_ itu menawarkan menu spesial _café_-nya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. _Vanilla late_ saja."

"Baiklah, satu _cup vanilla late ice blended_. Silahkan di tunggu pesananya." Ucap _waiter_ itu tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan membuat pesanan pelanggannya.

Wanita itu menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang ia tumpu di atas meja kayu oak berbentuk lingkaran. Aroma kopi, vanilla, madu, dan kayu manis begitu mengudara di dalam _café_ itu. Dekorasi yang di dominasi dengan kayu-kayu membuat wanita itu merasa berada di dalam sebuah rumah pohon. Lantunan akustik gitar mengalun pelan di dalam _café_. Membuat suasananya terasa sangat tenang dibandingkan ingar-bingar di jalanan padat kota Seoul.

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke samping jendela. Menatap jalanan yang agak basah karena gerimis mulai turun dan membasahinya. Lampu jalan sudah terlihat menyala. Ia menatap arloji berlapis emas putih yang melingkar sempurna di lengan kirinya. Jarum jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.50 PM. Sepertinya dia datang 10 menit lebih cepat.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ketika ia mengingat seseorang yang menelponnya tadi pagi. Telepon dari seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya, lalu tanpa di sangka-sangka mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu di _café_ –di tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tepat pukul 06.00 PM. Ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak hal apa yang ingin dikatakan pria tampan itu padanya, karena dari nada suaranya terdengar begitu serius.

"Gerimis.. apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" gumamnya pelan, masih menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan yang terlihat agak ramai.

"_Vanilla late_-nya. Silahkan." Suara seseorang membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap seorang _waitress_ yang membawakan pesanannya. Ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih padanya. Ia sedikit mengaduk _vanilla late ice blanded-_nya dengan sedotan.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" suara _baritone_ yang ia hapal betul siapa pemiliknya –membuat wanita itu mendongakan kepala menatap wajah tampan Jung Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Membuat dada wanita itu berdetak tidak karuan dan hatinya mencelos ketika melihat senyum Jung Yunho –yang mebuatnya berkali lipat lebih tampan. Sepertinya Yunho baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya karena ia terlihat masih memakai jas kerjanya. Terlihat sangat buru-buru ingin bertemu dengannya. Kedua pipi wanita itu memerah dengan cepat ketika memikirkannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak datang terlambat. Aku datang lebih awal." Jawab wanita itu sambil mengaitkan rambut sampingnya ke belakang telinga. Pipinya terlihat memerah. Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum kemudian menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita itu lalu duduk diatasnya. " –apa kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya wanita itu mencairkan suasananya.

"Yup~ aku langsung kemari begitu semua pekerjaanku selesai." Jawab Yunho masih tersenyum yang membuat wanita itu tersenyum malu. Ia berharap Yunho berhenti tersenyum padanya atau jika tidak, ia akan mati saat itu juga karena debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap wajah tampan Yunho lagi. Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap wajah cantik wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu momennya." Ucap Yunho yang membuat dada wanita itu semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan sangat terburu-buru. Tapi… Go Ara, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbahan beludru berwarna merah dari saku jasnya.

Wanita itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat kotak merah yang ia yakin berisi sebuah cincin emas di dalamnya. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap mata coklat almond Yunho yang menatapnya begitu serius.

Ara terkejut.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong menatap arloji yang melingkar di lengan kanannya yang terlihat ramping. Tangan kirinya memegang payung yang melindunginya dari gerimis yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Beruntung ia membawa payung, karena ramalan cuaca mengatakan malam ini akan turun hujan. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan ketika ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlambat 5 menit.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?" gerutu Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di samping tiang _traffic lamp_ di sisi trotoar. Menunggu lampunya berubah menjadi merah. Manik mata besar dan hitamnya menatap ke sekliling dan menyadari kalau sore ini jalanan kota agak terlihat ramai meskipun gerimis turun membasahi. Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit, lampu _traffic lamp_ akhirnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Jaejoong dan beberapa orang lainnya mulai melangkahkan kaki menyebrangi jalan.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah mendapatkan telepon darinya, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah _café _tepat jam 06.00 PM. Tapi ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menjemputnya –yang membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus datang sendiri –sekalipun malam ini akan turun hujan. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada Yunho. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap papan nama _café _yang ada di hadapannya.

"_M'épouser."_ Gumamnya dengan artikulasi pengucapan yang belepotan. Belum pernah Yunho mengajaknya ke _café_ ala eropa ini. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti arti dari kata itu. Seperti bahasa dari negara belahan Eropa. Pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke dalam café yang seluruh dindingnya dilapisi kaca, dan tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya sedang duduk di salah satu meja di _café_ itu bersama dengan.. Go Ara?!

"Ara? Yunho?" gumam Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar. Ia melihat keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak merah yang didalamnya ada sebuah cincin yang membuat Jaejoong menjatuhkan payung yang sedang dipegangnya kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Rintikan gerimis mulai membasahi rambut hitamnya yang halus dan lembut.

Jaejoong terkejut.

"Jadi.. kau memintaku memilih sebuah cincin untuk melamar wanita itu?! Kupikir.. kau.." pekik Jaejoong masih berdiri di luar _café _dan menatap wajah Ara yang juga terlihat terkejut ketika Yunho akan melamarnya_. _

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jung Yunho.. orang yang selama ini dicintainya dan mencintainya, ternyata mengkhianatinya. Kenyataan pahit itu seolah menampar dirinya begitu saja. Setelah seminggu yang lalu, Yunho mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan menikahinya. Namun kenyataannya, perkataan Yunho hanya seperti sebuah ilusi semata yang membuat Jaejoong menyadari kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang menyayat hatinya. Meniggalkan luka tak kasat mata yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, hingga jari-jari tangannya memutih. Mata besar dan hitamnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"_You're going to die, Jung Yunho!"_ geram Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam _café_ dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar dan mendekati meja dimana Jung Yunho dan Go Ara berada.

~.~.~.~.~

"Yunho.." Ara tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu terkejut, bahagia, dan bingung. Emosinya bercampur aduk di dalam dada dan pikirannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika orang yang selama ini dicintainya, tiba-tiba melamarnya begitu saja. Apa ini nyata? Pikir Ara mulai skeptis ketika kenyataan dan imajinasinya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi aku harap kau mengerti bahwa.. aku akan menikah dengan orang lain." Ucapan Yunho membuat dua orang di dalam _café _itu terkejut bukan main.

"EH?!" ucap Ara dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah terkejut Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat pujaan hatinya ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ma –maksudmu?" tanya Ara bingung. Manik matanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Tanpa sadar, Ara menggertakkan giginya kesal ketika melihat saingan terberatnya tiba-tiba saja hadir di antara mereka. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam ketika menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho tadi ketika ia ingin melabrak dan mengejutkan Yunho, namun justru sebaliknya yang terjadi –dirinya yang terkejut. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat seringaian Yunho. Mata coklat Yunho menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong dengan penuh arti. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Maksudku sudah jelas, Ara-ssi. Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang." Ucap Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ara yang sedang memasang raut wajah terkejut, bingung, kesal, dan marah dalam satu waktu.

Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan terulur dan menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya di depan Go Ara. Musuh abadinya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Lagi-lagi Ara hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Joongie~" panggil Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Yunho berlutut didepannya. Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kirinya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Yunho. Menahan senyumnya melihat kelakuan Yunho di depan banyak orang. Kini meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung _café._ Termasuk para pelayannya juga.

"_M'épouser?"_ tanya Yunho sambil mencium lembut punggung tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho yang tidak ia mengerti. Yunho tertawa pelan ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang bingung. Yunho mengambil kotak merah itu dan mengeluarkan cincin emas putih itu dari dalamnya.

"_M'épouser?"_ Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya sambil memegang cincin itu di tangan kanannya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini mengerti maksud Yunho, walaupun –mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa arti ucapan Yunho.

"_Ne."_ jawab Jaejoong tanpa ragu yang membuat seisi _café_ bertepuk tangan memberi ucapan selamat pada kedua pasangan itu. Kecuali Go Ara yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap orang yang dicintainya melamar orang lain tepat di depan kedua matanya. Matanya mulai terlihat berair seperti akan menangis.

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"_No."_ ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Para pengunjung yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pun mulai berbisik pelan karena bingung dengan sikap Yunho. "Katakan 'oui' ketika aku mengatakan m'épouser." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Yunho menyuruhnya mengatakan _'oui'._ Senyum Yunho melebar ketika melihat betapa lucu dan polosnya Jaejoong.

"_M'épouser?"_

"_Oui."_

Yunho menyelipkan cincin berlapis emas putih itu di jari manis Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ketika cincin itu sudah melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya. Pengunjung café dan para pelayan mulai menyoraki keduanya lagi dan bertepuk tangan setelah akhirnya Yunho memasukan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong.

Ara hanya menatap tajam dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Bibirnya ia kercutkan dengan kesal. Matanya mulai berair. Tangannya ia kepalkan dengan erat. Rahangnya ia katupkan erat-erat. Amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ara-ssi." Suara baritone Yunho membuat manik mata Ara menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Bisa-bisanya Yunho tersenyum begitu saja padanya setelah ia membuat Ara patah hati.

" –aku harap setelah kau melihat ini, kau bisa melupkanku dan mencari orang lain." Lanjut Yunho masih tetap tersenyum. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu menyesal ketika melihat wajah wanita cantik itu mengerut kesal. Ia tahu, ia sudah sedikit kelewatan membuat Ara patah hati. Tapi, ia tidak punya cara lain untuk membuat wanita yang selama 3 tahun ini terus mengerjarnya mengerti. Mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas cintanya ketika seluruh jiwa dan raganya terkunci rapat untuk seseorang.

Ara hanya diam tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap Yunho tajam. Bendungan di kedua sudt matanya berdesak-desakan ingin meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya yang putih. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Alasan aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu di sini adalah karena aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang paling kuinginkan dan paling kucintai hanyalah Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri disampingnya. Jaejoong menatap wajah Ara. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa berasalah, karena dirinya seperti bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang. Tapi, itu bukan salahnya juga karena selama ini, Ara keras kepala. Sudah sangat jelas kalau Yunho hanya melihat dirinya dan mencintainya, namun Ara selalu menyangkal kenyataan itu dan selalu mengibarkan bendera perang pada Jaejoong.

" –maaf aku harus melakukan ini, karena aku ingin membuatnya menjadi sangat jelas untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua bertengkar atau bertindak yang aneh-aneh lagi karena memperebutkanku." Lanjut Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana mereka berdua sering perang mulut di tempat umum, bertengkar ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di kantor Yunho, dan saling menjahili satu sama lain untuk aksi balas dendam. Mereka berdua terlihat lucu ketika seperti itu, namun sikap kekanak-kanakkan mereka semakin lama semakin membuat kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Jadi, maafkan aku Ara-ssi." Ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho membungkuk di depan Ara, membuat hatinya mencelos. Jaejoong ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maafnya dan juga… mungkin meminta restu darinya.

Ara terdiam ketika melihat dua orang yang paling dicintainya dan paling dibencinya membungkukkan tubuh di depannya. Ia menggigit lidahnya gelisah. Semua orang di dalam café itu menatap Ara dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap ia memaafkan dan merestui keduanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

"_Whatever."_ Ucap Ara memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan dua orang yang akan hidup bahagia dan membiarkan dirinya patah hati dalam kesendirian.

Lagi-lagi pengunjung dan para pelayan _café _bersorak. Yunho dan Jaejoong menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah kesal Go Ara.

"_Je t'aime."_ Ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat memohon untuk diciumnya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yun, apa arti dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan di _café_ tadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dimana Yunho sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil Yunho menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya mengingat kalimat apa yang dia ucapkan di_ café_ tadi.

"Oh~" ucap Yunho ketika dia mengingatnya. _" –M'épouser?" _tanya Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah penasaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Artinya, menikahlah denganku. Dan kau menjawabnya _'oui'_ –yang berarti _'yes'."_ Ucap Yunho menjelaskan dan tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho melihatnya dan menemukan betapa lucunya Jaejoong ketika ia terlihat kebingungan seperti itu.

"_It's France."_ Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kembali kepalanya mengerti dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Yunho tertawa pelan melihatnya.

_How adorable he is._

"_That's sweet~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong.

"_Thank you~"_

"Tapi.. apa kau tahu? Kau orang yang paling tidak berperasaan._ Ara is still a girl for duckbutt sake!" _ucap Jaejoong ketika mengingat ekspresi terluka Go Ara. Yunho berdecak pelan ketika mendengar komentar Jaejoong sambil menginjak pedal remnya ketika lampu _traffic lamp_ berubah warna menjadi merah.

Walaupun Jaejoong senang melihat kekalahan mutlak bagi Ara, tapi ia juga masih merasa simpati pada wanita itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Ara tetap lah seorang wanita yang jauh lebih sensitif daripada seorang laki-laki. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Bandingkan dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan padanya Joongie~ apa kau ingat ketika kau menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi kantorku seharian penuh hingga petugas pembersih menemukannya pingsan di dalam kamar mandi esok harinya, hum?" tanya Yunho sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya –mengingatkan kenakalan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Dan itu hanya satu dari ratusan keusilanmu terhadap Ara. Ah~_ poor her." _

"_Well, both of us is a jerk."_ Jawab Jaejoong tertawa yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa Yunho.

"Itu artinya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"_True."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menarik leher Yunho untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Beruntung lampu _traffic lamp_ masih menunjukkan warna merah. Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dan memainkan poni depan Yunho dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap ke dalam mata coklat almond tunangannya itu.

"_Want to stay in my apartment tonight?"_ bisik Jaejoong pelan yang membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"_My pleasure~"_ jawab Yunho mencium kembali bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang sangat mengundangnya itu tanpa menyadari lampu _traffic lamp_ sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Membuat mobil-mobil dibelakang mobil Yunho mulai membunyikan klakson tidak sabar.

_..but well, they have their own world for now. Just let them alone~~_

====== FIN ======

This is just my another random ff ^^

Ini bikin ini gara2 Cuma pengen ngisengin Go Ara aja =)) hahaha~

I hope you like and enjoy it~ don't forget to review and thank you! :)


End file.
